The embodiments herein relate generally to musical instruments. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to a mounting apparatus for use to secure a musical instrument to a bleacher in a supported position.
A marching band plays a wide variety of instruments at sporting events such as football games. These instruments include, but are not limited to, brass instruments such as trumpets, trombones, tubas and French horns, woodwind instruments such as flutes, oboes, saxophones and clarinets, and a variety of percussion instruments. These instruments are expensive, with many instruments worth several thousands of dollars. During the course of a sporting event, these musical instruments are often knocked over or stepped on in the bleachers or stands when left unattended, thereby resulting in expensive repairs for the owners of the instruments.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a mounting apparatus for use with a musical instrument that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which effectively secures the musical instrument in a supported position to the bleacher or bench. There is a further need for the mounting apparatus to support the musical instrument in a secured position on the floor.